Sorry
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Antes de uma missão Sasuke e Sakura brigam, mas agora ela quer pedir desculpas... Oneshot, SasuSaku


Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. E ATENÇÃO – Esta fic contém linguagem adulta!!!!

**Sorry**

Após três dias em missão. Dois ninjas de, aparentemente 21 anos, retornavam para a vila exaustos.

O mais alto deles Uchiha Sasuke estava extremamente irritado, pois além de ter que agüentar seu amigo Uzumaki Naruto falando, a viagem inteira, de ramem e Hinata-chan, ainda não sabia como sua esposa reagiria com a sua volta.

"_Brigar com ela antes de sair para missão não foi uma boa idéia..." – _refletiu Sasuke enquanto se lembrava do motivo da discussão.

# flashback #

Sasuke estava atrasado. Andava de um lado para o outro arrumando seu material ninja e procurando sua máscara da anbu, enquanto sua linda esposa de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes tagarelava.

- ... Então, eu encontrei com a Temari e ela me convidou para passar uns dias na Suna enquanto você está em missão.

O Uchiha não estivera prestando muita atenção à conversa de Sakura, porém ouviu muito bem os dizeres: Suna, passar uns dias e missão.

– O quê? – perguntou incrédulo.

– Posso... Não posso? – Sakura pediu receosa.

– Claro que não! – respondeu-lhe o marido, acrescentando em seguida - É perigoso ir à Suna sozinha, sabe se lá o que pode encontrar no caminho...

– Mas eu sei me cuidar! – exclamou já emburrada.

– Você não vai. Não insiste Sakura! E chega dessa discussão que eu estou atrasado. – dizia, enquanto revirava pela milésima vez o armário. Logo acabou perdendo a paciência de vez e gritou revoltado – Droga! Onde está minha máscara?

– Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – falou emburrada a Haruno.

– Pára com essa criancice e me diz logo onde está!

– Só se me deixar ir pra Suna. – teimou a rosada, fazendo seu marido fechar os olhos enfurecido.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, tudo para manter a calma e não discutir com sua esposa. Sasuke contou até dez antes de se aproximar da Haruno e tentar convencê-la.

– Eu te levo assim que voltar da missão. Só não quero que você vá sem mim, é muito perigoso.

Negando o carinho que o Uchiha lhe oferecia, Sakura ainda se virou emburrada para resmungar:

– Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

Okay, Fim da paciência!

Sasuke ativou o sharingan e encontrou a máscara escondida no outro armário. Pegou-a, junto de seu material ninja e se dirigiu para porta, virando-se apenas para dizer autoritariamente:

– Eu proíbo você de ir à Suna ouviu! – gritou, batendo a porta com força e deixando uma Sakura vermelha de raiva para trás.

# fim do flashback #

"_Provavelmente ela ainda vai estar emburrada."_ – pensou com um suspiro pesaroso.

Apesar de estar distraído com seus pensamentos, o Uchiha facilmente percebeu uma óbvia armadilha armada no meio estrada e sem problemas desviou-se dela, porém o Uzumaki, que vinha atrás resmungando sobre três dias sem ramem e sem beijinho da sua Hinata-chan, cai nela direitinho.

– AAAAHHHHHH

– Seu imbecil! Não viu a armadilha não? – grita Sasuke revoltado para um Naruto pendurado pelo pé no galho de uma árvore e a uns três metros do chão.

– Não enche teme e me tira logo daqui!

– Fazer o que... – reclama o Uchiha, antes de subir na árvore e constatar que as cordas que prendiam seu amigo eram feitas de chakra.

- Como imaginei. Isso só vai cortar com um bisturi de chakra. – informou o moreno para um já choroso Naruto.

– E eu vou ficar pendurado aqui até quando? – lamentou o loirinho.

– Calma dobe. Eu só preciso ir buscar a Sakura e ela te tira daí.

– Depois do que você fez com ela? – indagou o Uzumaki - Acho que ela vai mandar você se virar...

– Aí é você quem vai ter que se virar idiota! – concluiu o fato ao amigo.

– Por isso que eu estou falando. – suplicou o loiro - Trata ela bem.

Fingindo não reparar no que Naruto acabara de dizer, Sasuke resolve mudar de assunto e comentar:

– Sorte que já estamos na entrada de Konoha, espera aí que eu volto logo!

– Como se eu pudesse ir pra algum lugar... – sussurra.

Perdendo de vez a paciência, o Uchiha dá um soco em Naruto, fazendo-o balançar como um João-bobo de ponta cabeça.

– Você não está com essa moral não dobe! Cala a boca! – e com um salto segue para sua casa.

--

Chegando na mansão Uchiha, o moreno a encontra com as luzes apagadas e sem nenhum sinal de sua mulher.

"_Não acredito que ela foi pra Suna!"_ – pensou começando a se irritar.

Retirou sua máscara, deixando-a sobre o sofá da sala e caminhou até seu quarto na esperança de encontrar Sakura dormindo, porém ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma cena irreal. Velas de todas as cores estavam acesas pelo cômodo, dando a esta uma iluminação avermelhada e meio escura. Atrás de si sentiu um cheiro familiar, cheiro de... Cerejeira.

- Sasuke-kuunn – uma voz sensual fez o Uchiha se virar e dar de cara com uma bela mulher, de cabelos soltos e uma camisola curta tão transparente que antes não estivesse usando nada.

Encostada no batente da porta, a Haruno o olhava com desejo. Seus braços estavam acima de sua cabeça e uma perna flexionava-se, alisando a superfície de madeira atrás da jovem.

– Faz as pazes comigo amor. – pediu dengosa a kunoichi ao mesmo tempo em que mudava de posição e ficava em uma pose ainda mais provocante.

O sorriso malicioso de Sasuke não poderia ser maior. Isso era tudo o que ele queria. Aproximou-se lentamente da esposa e presunçoso perguntou:

– Sentiu saudades de mim é?

Para o deleite de Sasuke, Sakura sorri e confirma com a cabeça, este passa sua mão pela barriga da esposa e acrescenta:

- E ele? Sentiu falta de mim também? – perante a pergunta a Haruno soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada que para o Uchiha fora como sinos tocando – Sakura, só quero que entenda que eu apenas procuro fazer o que acho melhor para você e para nosso filho.

Segurando a mão de seu marido, a rosada diminui a distância entre seus lábios e sussurra com a voz mais provocante que conseguira fazer.

– Eu sei. Vamos esquecer isso...

Não agüentando mais Sasuke toma seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e desesperado. Lentamente, começa a levá-la para a cama, onde deitam-se e se encaram com luxúria. O Uchiha passa a beijar o pescoço da rosada retirando suspiros da mesma, morde-lhe o lóbulo da orelha enquanto sua mão lentamente sobe pelas coxas de sua parceira, retirando o transparente tecido que a cobria. Ela inverte as posições e tirando-lhe a camisa, dá inicio a uma sessão de beijos fogosos por todo definido tórax do rapaz.

Dopado pelos beijos e cheio de desejo, o moreno não conseguia raciocinar direito.

– Engraçado, parece que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa... – comentou antes de sentir seu corpo tremer com os toques da Haruno.

– E o que é? – pergunta-lhe sem interromper o caminho que sua boca fazia pelo abdômen do Uchiha.

Suspirando, Sasuke inverte as posições ficando novamente por cima da companheira.

– Nada. Não deve ser importante... – sussurra voltando a beijá-la ainda mais desesperadamente.

--

Enquanto isso...

Naruto permanecia pendurado numa árvore e de ponta cabeça berrando:

– SASUKEEEEE...

**Fim**

Outra oneshot espero que gostem, tentei fazer algo um pouco mais sensual desta vez.

Mandem reviews onegai!!! Adoro receber reviews!!!

Bjão.


End file.
